kisah pria, wanita, dan Jimi Hendrix
by sunroot
Summary: Jean pernah beberapa kali punya pasangan, perempuan datang dan pergi dalam hidupnya tapi tak ada yang menghasilkan kesan abadi seperti Mikasa/AU. Untuk daffodeela.


**_Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama_**

**_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun_**

**_Au_**

**_Untuk _** _daffodeela_

.

.

.

Percakapan dua gadis remaja di sebelah Jean makin lama makin keras. Samar-sama tertangkap celetukan-celetukan tentang aktor drama picisan yang ditayangkan tiap sore di stasiun televisi swasta, rencana makan malam di restoran waralaba dekat Shinjuku, bisikan kesal tantang kakak atau adek yang kelewat brengsek. Jean membetulkan posisi earphone nya dan mengencangkan volume musik.

Beberapa minggu belakangan dia sering mendengarkan musik-musik tahun 60-an, lagu Jimi Hendrix tepatnya. Ia tergila-gila pada pria yang sudah lama wafat itu.

Awalnya ia mendengarkan lagu-lagu The Beatles. Mikasa suka mereka tapi maaf Jean merasa mereka terlalu _overrated. _Orang-orang selalu membicarakan The Beatles dengan begitu memuja dan kekaguman mengebu-ngebu. Jean mendengarkan _Norwegian Wood _yang kemudian diikuti dengan _Love Me Do _dan merasa meh. Ia tidak merasakan perasaan terpukau yang nyaris religius, hanya perasaan bosan seakan mendengar lagu iklan permen karet menyebalkan dari Spotify yang tidak bisa diskip karena akunnya bukan premium.

"Coba dengar _slow rock?"_ Mikasa menyarankan saat mendengar keluhan Jean. "Coba dengar Jimi Hendrix," katanya. Gadis itu menyalakan gramofon dan memasang piringan hitam.

Seumur hidup itu pertama kalinya Jean mendengar lagu dari gramofon. Ia sebagai anak rantau dengan uang jajan pas-pasan saja tak mampu membeli akun premium apalagi membeli vinyl. Suara yang keluar dari gramofon jernih dan kuat, ada aura tenang yang tiba-tiba menyelusup.

_Yeah, his guitar slung across his back__  
__His dusty boots is his cadillac__  
__Flamin' hair just a blowin' in the wind__  
__Ain't seen a bed in so long it's a sin__  
__He left home when he was seventeen__  
__The rest of the world he had longed to see__  
__But everybody knows the boss__  
__A rolling stone who gathers no moss_

"Enak kan?" tangan Mikasa terjulur dan Jean menyambutnya. Mereka berpelukan di ruang tamu, bergerak seiring nada. Jean bisa mendengar Mikasa menggumam mengikuti alunan lirik, mencium aroma rambutnya yang menguarkan pedas mint, dan merasakan liat tubuhnya.

_Now some people say he had a girl back home__  
__Who messed around and did him pretty wrong__  
__They tell me it kinda hurt him bad__  
__Kinda made him feel pretty sad_

Momen selanjutnya seakan sureal. Kulit bertemu kulit, bibir mengecap bibir. Jean selalu mengingat momen itu bagaikan potongan mimpi dari masa kecil. Seakan tak nyata, hanya sebuah buah pikiran yang tumbuh di masa lalu. Tangannya di bahu Mikasa, tangan Mikasa meremas kausnya. Mencekram, menguasai, mengklaim.

Mimpi itu hitam putih. Rasanya jauh sekali. Satu-satunya yang nyata hanya suara Jimi Hendrix yang melantunkan lagu menyayat hati.

.

.

.

Ketika kereta berhenti di stasiun Shibuya, Jean buru-buru turun. Ia merasa pusing. Jam stasiun menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Mikasa mengiriminya pesan singkat tadi siang.

"_Apartemenku, jam 7?"_

Apartemen Mikasa terletak di daerah Omotesando, daerah elit yang harga sewa tempat tinggalnya perbulan jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan biaya hidup Jean setahun.

Tinggal di gedung apartemen semewah itu, jelas membuat perbedaan kasta antara Jean dan Mikasay yang awalnya sudah menganga lebar jadi semakin jauh. Jean sebenarnya tau Mikasa tidak suka hidup terlalu glamor di apartemen luas dengan perabot yang diimpor langsung dari swedia tapi fakta itu tak bisa membuat rasa minder Jean yang membayangi tiap mereka berdekatan menghilang.

Jean mempercepat langkah. Musik di telinganya mengiringi detak jantung.

.

.

.

Jean tak lupa mampir ke 7-Eleven untuk membeli kondom. Ia sejujurnya tak begitu suka pakai kondom tapi Mikasa sangat ketat dalam memperlakukan aturan "tak ada pengaman tak ada sex." Pernah sekali ia membujuk untuk tak pakai dan Mikasa menatapnya begitu tajam sampai menembus dada.

"Lepas saja cepat-cepat saat kau mau ejakulasi dan tumpahkan semua spermamu ke rahimnya," kata Floch, temannya yang misoginis, saat anak angkatan mereka sedang minum-minum sake murahan di kamar asrama sambil main game dan berbicara tentang seks.

"Bukankah itu namanya pemerkosaan?" Eren, bocah dari jurusan akutansi menimpali. Pacarnya yang mungil dan pernah menerbitkan buku tentang feminisme itu rupanya berhasil mengisi otak anak badung itu dengan hal-hal di luar sepak bola dan game ps4.

"Wah Eren, kau sekarang sudah jadi _Sosial Justice Warrior ya?" _ledek Floch. Wajah Eren merah padam tapi ia tak menjawab dan memilih untuk menegak sakenya sampai habis.

"Kalau kau sudah berpacaran dengannya, dia sudah milikmu sepenuhnya untuk kau tusuk dari depan atau belakang semaumu hahahaha"

Jelas Jean tidak setuju dengan Floch, ia tak bisa membayangkan melakukan hal sebejat itu walaupun kata-kata tentang 'kalau sudah berpacaran,' agak mengganggunya. Ia dan Mikasa secara berkala berhubungan seksual, berpelukan sepanjang malam, sering mendengarkan lagu Jimi Hendrix dengan tangan bertaut dan duduk santai di sofa, bahkan beberapa kali berkencan di toko buku atau bar tapi ia dan Mikasa tidak berpacaran. Tak ada ucapan "kamu mau jadi pacarku?" dan sejenisnya.

"_Aku sedang membeli kondom di minimarket, kau sudah makan malam? Mau kubelikan sandwich?"_

Pesan singkat itu dikirim dan sambil menunggu balasan, Jean menelusuri rak makanan. Begitu nada awal yang familiar menyapa indranya, Jean langsung kenal penyanyi bersuara lembut serak itu. Itu Jimi Hendric dengan lagunya yang berjudul _Highway Chile_. Tumben-tumbennya 7-Eleven memasang lagu rock klasik di radio.

Tangannya tanpa sadar mengetuk-ngetuk rak makanan. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan hasrat mengebu untuk bertemu Mikasa. Bersemangat, diambilnya dua bungkus sandwich telur dan dua kotak susu coklat tanpa menunggu balasan. Dengan bersenandung, ia menuju kasir.

.

.

Mikasa dan Jean adalah teman sebangku ketika sekolah dasar. Keduanya tinggal di daerah pedesaan Nagoya, Jean dengan keluarganya sedangkan Mikasa dengan nenek-kakeknya. Mikasa datang ke sekolahnya di pertengahan semester pertama kelas 4, dengan ransel putih besar bagus dan bando merah terang.

Waktu itu, satu-satunya tempat duduk yang tersisa adalah disamping Jean jadi bocah itu adalah satu-satunya opsi yang tersisa sebagai teman sebangku. Jean awalnya keberatan. Ia menguasai bangku itu sejak awal semester, mencoret-coret meja dengan pensil jika bosan dan meletakkan buku-bukunyanya sembarangan. Ia tak suka ada anak perempuan cerewet duduk berbagi meja dengannya.

Kekhawatirannya tidak terjadi. Mikasa sangat pendiam, tidak pernah banyak bicara kecuali maaf, terimakasih, dan selamat pagi. Suatu ketika Jean lupa membawa pensil dan Mikasa meminjamkannya penghapus berbentuk es krim yang menguarkan aroma wangi yang lezat, membuat Jean terkagum-kagum. Toko kelontong di desa mereka tidak menjual penghapus kecuali penghapus putih tak berbau. Jean begitu iri, ia ingin punya penghapus lucu harum seperti Mikasa tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu harus membeli kemana. Sempat terpikir untuk membawa pulang benda manis itu tapi ia buru-buru menggeleng menepis.

Saat Jean mengembalikan penghapusnya begitu kelas berakhir, Mikasa mengggeleng "untukmu," dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jean yang terbengong-bengong. Gadis kecil itu keluar kelas lalu menghilang dan pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Jean merasa perutnya teraduk begitu kencang.

.

.

.

Mikasa pindah dari sekolahnya beberapa bulan kemudian, mereka baru hendak ujian untuk kenaikan kelas dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu tak pernah datang ke sekolah. Wali kelas mereka bilang Mikasa harus pergi ke luar negri bersama nenek-kakeknya. Perpisahan yang begitu simpel dan tanpa basa-basi.

Jean merasa sesuatu direngut dari dalam jiwanya, disentak sedemikian rupa hingga merobek hatinya yang belia. Ia tak menangis, ayahnya berkali-kali mencemoh jika ia tertangkap basah sedang menangis. Ia hanya duduk diam di kelas, kata-kata wali kelas mereka berterbangan bagai bulu terhempas angin, dan merasa seperti habis dikuras, kering dan kosong. Waktu itu ia masih terlalu kecil untuk paham bahwa untuk pertama kalinya ia patah hati.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu lagi saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru di depan kampus. Hampir sepuluh tahun kemudian. Tak ada prasangka, tak ada firasat. Jean berusaha berjalan cepat menembus mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru yang bersemangat ketika ujung bajunya ditarik. Ia menoleh dan jantungnya diremas sampai lumat. Ia mengenali mata itu di manapun. Dalam terang atau gelap, saat bangung atau tidur, di masa lalu atau masa kini.

"Jean kan? Iya?"

Rambut hitam itu, kulit putih pualam, mata gelap yang keras.

Tahun sudah berlalu begitu lama tapi perasaan yang telah lama ada masih mengokoh erat. Jean pernah beberapa kali punya pasangan, perempuan datang dan pergi dalam hidupnya tapi tak ada yang menghasilkan kesan abadi seperti Mikasa. Semua perempuan, semua gadis cantik yang ia temui, tak ada satupun yang pernah membuatnya merasakan merah muda mekar di rongga dada seperti saat ini. Sedetik dua detik, Jean lupa cara berbicara.

"Mikasa?"

Sesaat rasanya takdir merentangkan tangannya dan membawa Mikasa yang seharusnya sudah ada di ujung dunia mana, Jean yang seharusnya entah di tempat mana, ke tempat ini dan mempertemukan mereka.

.

.

Jean tidak punya kekasih, Mikasa punya tunangan. Gadis itu bercerita tanpa menyembunyikan apapun.

Tunangannya calon dokter bedah yang sedang menyelesaikan S2, punya ferrari merah mengkilat dan cottage di okinawa. Tunangannya tinggi, tampan, berambut pirang, dan berdada bidang. Tunangannya suka membaca sastra klasik, mengoleksi lukisan mahal, memelihara anjing berdarah murni, dan gemar bermain golf. Tunangan Mikasa sempurna. Hampir.

"Aku tidak mencintainya," begitu kata Mikasa. Segampang itu. Memang hati tidak pernah diprediksi. Kau bisa menukar seorang pangeran hanya untuk seorang sederajat Jean yang bahkan harus mengambil kerja sambilan selama 4 bulan untuk membeli laptop baru. Ucapan itu, bahwa Mikasa tidak mencintai tunangannya, lebih dari cukup. Jean tidak akan meminta pengakuan apa-apa lagi. Mereka tidak pernah lagi membahas status, tunangan Mikasa, dan tetek bengek macam itu. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa beban, tanpa drama-drama "kau mencintaiku tidak?". Menonton film, makan di restoran bintang 5 yang dibayar dengan kartu kredit Mikasa ("Tidak apa-apa, orangtuaku yang akan mengurus,"kata Mikasa) dan bahkan berbelanja bersama di supermarket tanpa didahului desakan atas kejelasan status. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

Lalu pelan-pelan ada sentuhan, kemudian pelukan, dan tiba-tiba saja Jean sudah terbangun di apartemen Mikasa tanpa sehelaipun benang, gadis itu terlelap di sampingnya dengan sama polosnya.

.

Udara cukup dingin dan Jean mendecih karena lupa membawa sarung tangan. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya dan mempercepat langkah. Dia rindu tubuh Mikasa yang hangat dan lembut, aroma tengkutnya yang manis dan memabukkan, bagaimana gadis itu mencekram rambutnya erat, bagaimana desahannya meluncur dan dengusan-dengusan tertahannya.

Mikasa dan Jean begitu sibuk beberapa minggu belakangan. Mengurus tugas kuliah yang menggunung cukup menyita tenaga dan waktu. Mikasa sudah mengajaknya bertemu sejak dua hari lalu tapi baru hari ini ia senggang. Mikasa selalu tampak menggemaskan saat rindu. Memang tak pernah terucap "aku kangen," tapi pelukannya akan lebih kencang dan ciumannya lebih membara. Jean bisa membayangkan Mikasa yang langsung menubruknya saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Baru saja ia hendak memasuki gedung apartemen Mikasa, telfonnya berdering. Pesan pendek yang masuk itu rasanya begitu menonjok.

"_Tunanganku datang tiba-tiba tanpa memberi kabar, maaf."_

_J_ean membaca pesan itu berkali-kali, dari bawah ke atas, dari atas kebawah. Kata-katanya tak ada yang berubah, masih _Tunanganku datang tiba-tiba tanpa memberi kabar, maaf._ Jean mengedip berkali-kali. Ia tahu hari ini pasti datang, saat fakta mengerikan itu akan di ludahkan dengan hina ke wajahnya, saat kenyataan pahit itu harus ia telan dengan tabah. Ia tahu tapi tetap saja, rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari yang ia bayangkan.

Memar di dadanya mulai mengucurkan darah.

Jean terduduk begitu saja di pinggir jalang. Orang-orang yang melewatinya menatap heran. Tawa keras terlontar tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu bangkit berdiri. Diambilnya susu coklat dalam plastik dan mencolok kartonnya dengan sedotan. Sambil berjalan pulang, disesapnya susu pelan-pelan.

Matanya perih.

Sial, memangnya susu coklat rasanya sepahit ini? Dikencangkannya volume lagunya, suara Jimi Hendrix melolong melantunkan lagunya yang berjudul _Angel_, hingga mrmbuat kupingnya pekak . Jean menyeret langkah pulang.

_Angel came down from heaven yesterday_  
_She stayed with me just long enough to rescue me_  
_And she told me a story yesterday_  
_About the sweet love between the moon and the deep blue sea_  
_And then she spread her wings high over me_  
_She said she's gonna come back tomorrow_

_And I said, "Fly on my sweet angel_  
_Fly on through the sky_  
_Fly on my sweet angel_  
_Tomorrow I'm gonna be by your side_

.

.

_**AN:  
**__Akhirnya saya kembali menulis setelah hampir dua tahun hiatus dan tidak menghasilkan karya apa-apa. Awalnya sempat mumet dan bingung walaupun akhirnya bisa merangkai kata demi kata dengan perlahan-lahan._

_ Saya persembahkan fanfic ini untuk daffodeela yang telah dengan sabar dan pengertian membimbing saya dengan luar biasa baik saat menjadi panitia IFA walaupun kesehatan beliau sendiri kurang stabil. Fanfic ini juga merupakan sebuah penghiburan untuk daffodeela yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit ketika saya menulis fanfic ini. Saya berharap beliau segera diberi kesembuhan dan kesehatan amiiin._


End file.
